Heir Apparition
' Heir Apparition' is the twenty-second episode of the eighth season of Ghost Hunters. Summary Tonight, the Ghost Hunters take on two haunted locations! First, Steve leads the team to a site he has investigated frequently: The Govenor's Mansion in Hampton Falls, New Hampshire. Built in 1880 by state senator Warren Brown who was rumored to have lived a life of shame and secrets. He had an illegitimate son who was often neglected and supposedly was killed near the prestigious home! The claims include several sightings of a little boy, objects moving on their own and a more aggressive entity in the nearby windmill that maliciously pushed a woman on the back! Many have heard banging noises in the windmill. The current owner, George Blaisdell, would like to know if the spirit is the forgotten son of Senator Brown desperately trying to be recognized, or if some other entity trying to be known! There's a lot of ground to cover, and Jason insists that Amy stays away from the windmill because the last thing they want is an angry spirit pushing her down the stairs when she's pregnant! Jason and his daughter Hailey start out in the windmill and right away hear the banging noise that George had described. Jason and Steve hear and FEEL a person walk by them, which was shocking! Then whaaaaa!!!! Britt and K.J. have near heart attacks! Oh, just a cat! That's not quite paranormal but startling nonetheless! Amy and Hailey chase a shadow and hear footsteps in the dining room- so Amy starts asking questions and get responses on the rim pod- it's weird! Steve and Jason report to the client that they were able to validate his experiences, and that there seem to be both residual and intelligent haunts in the mansion! What an amazing experience for the client. Next stop: The Tooley House in Tompkinsville, Kentucky. The Tooley family is living in fear of an apparition and feel uncomfortable in their own home. That does not sit well with Jason, but he loves when gets the opportunity to help a family. For the past seven years, the Tooleys have experienced unexplained events, which really kicked up when they began to renovate the home. They've heard footsteps, whistling and then a man sitting in their living room and the daughter's bedroom, an older woman in the bathroom and the covers being removed in the night. Even the dog seems to be on high alert for the spirits. The images seem to match the home's previous owners! Could they be protecting the house, or are they angry at the construction? The team struggled to capture much evidence, until they learned that the family had heard bells after the investigation. That was similar to an experience Jason had! The key piece of evidence was a cackling sound that was captured on the wireless audio! The good news is that the Tooley's don't have to feel crazy anymore, so their minds are at ease! This is what TAPS is built on, taking a confused and scared family and making them feel safe and secure. Nice job! Category:Ghost Hunters Category:Episodes Category:Season 8 Category:Season 8 Episodes